Hypnos
by Leizanami
Summary: ;Yume Nikki Fangames; Children of Hypnos, what do you dream of? Connected minds, connected hearts, will you now understand the meaning of existance? Children of Hypnos, hear my words: memento mori, carpe diem. If you end your life now, what will be left?


SORRY GUYS! I accidentally ommited the first part of the prologue... It's fixed now.

**DAMMIT! Once again I found a formatting error. Fixed, fixed...**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Yume Nikki or any of its fangames. I mean, I am making a fangame but I won't include it in this series until it's actually released and stuff. I will also use both "Kazenori" and "Kaze" from Solitude because I do consider them to be different characters. If you are a fangame maker and do not want me to include your character, please contact me so I will remove it for you.  
Enjoy the "prologue chapter".

* * *

Some people would say she was far too young, that it was not a decision a child was supposed to make. But she knew she wasn't too young, or too immature.  
She was ready. It was time for her to fly, like the birds in the sky.  
As she climbed the steps on the stairs, she allowed her mouth to curve in a smile. It's a thing she rarely did.  
She wouldn't need to worry anymore. She would be forever free from her body, free to be whoever she wanted to be.  
As she takes one feet off the railing, she shouts to herself:  
"I now have my own wings, and I can fly by myself! My destination is for me to choose!"

but...

The blonde girl stared at the night sky for some moments. Her own balcony was one of the few places where she was still able to enjoy solitude. She knew it wouldn't last long, though.

How long has it been since it started? Weeks? Months? Years? Urotsuki wasn't certain. She's been lucid dreaming for a long time now, but she never experienced something like that. Not in her lifetime.  
"That", to explain better, was the appearance of a door. It was different from her normal door. It looked extremely simple, made of varnished wood. What was inside, though, was far from simple.

- Hey, Uro-chan! - She heard a voice behind her. It was slightly high-pitched, to the point you could say it was a very young female voice. But Urotsuki knew it wasn't.  
- What are you doing here, Kazenori? That's my door, leave it alone. - She sighed.  
- I was just wondering what you were up to. It's not normal for you to NOT be around. - Kazenori smiled. His hair was black, with a slight green hue, and it looked like wind was eternally blowing through it. A small quantity of hair sticked out of the top of his head, making the young boy lose all seriousness he could have.  
- I'm just relaxing a bit. - She nodded. - As you should know, I'm not used to be in a crowd. None of us should be.  
- Yeah, I know what you mean. Things have changed a lot. - He decided to sit next to her. She didn't really agree with that, but what could she do?  
- Who would have ever thought that there would be more like me in the world... - She closed her eyes, thoughtful.  
Restless dreamers, forever seeking something unknown to themselves.  
- None of us, at least. But there are, and somehow we got to meet each other. - He lifted his head, staring at the sky. For him, it was incredible to see such a pitch black sky. Where he lived and dreamed, the sky was always cloudy and rainy.  
- Sometimes I wonder how it happened. Why that door showed up for all of us at the same time. But maybe it's something that shouldn't be questioned.  
- Of course. After all, if that didn't happen, Mado-chan would've probably-  
- Shut up, I don't want to think about it. She talks about it with such naturality, too. It's not like suicide is the best choice.  
- I understand that you're uncomfortable about this. She is a very good friend, after all. If that door didn't show up, we might have never met her! I don't care why, I'm just really glad it happened.  
- Maybe her dreams have control over ours. - Urotsuki theorized.  
- She's the only one of us who got all of her 'effects'. Maybe when we finish getting ours, we'll have some huge special powers too!  
- Keep dreaming.  
- I intend to. How would I meet you otherwise?  
- ...What are you insinuating?  
- Absolutely nothing~  
- Yeah, right. Why did you come here in the first place?  
- I told you, to find out what you were up to.  
- Was that all you really wanted to do?  
- Not exactly.  
- Then what is it?  
- Don't you want to find out?  
- You're so stupid, Kazenori.  
- I love you too.


End file.
